


5 letters

by kjavdekar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Adorable, Boys In Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: The 5 letters that make Oliver Hamptons world right side up again.





	

It was the 3rd week in January, Connor and Oliver had barely been back together for a week but to them a week together was better than a day apart.

“So on account of the new year, I think I'm going to go apartment hunting. What do you think?”

Oliver laughs “Why do you need a new apartment?”

Connor gives him a weird look “Because I think Michaela and Asher have put up with me long enough and I don't want to be homeless.” He says rather obviously.

Oliver’s face drops and he bites his lip “Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah it's just, actually never mind-it's nothing just forget it.”

“Oliver what's wrong? Do you want me to be homeless?” He asks trying to lighten the mood

“No. Of course not, I just-uh-I thought we’d, well, that you…”

“Oliver!”

“I thought you'd want to move back in with me.” He finishes “Its fine if you don't, I mean I get it, I hurt you and now y-you probably think I'm going to do it again and so you're just keeping your distance and I get it. Really I…

Connor’s eyes soften when he sees the vulnerability in Oliver's eyes and the pain in his voice “I-uh, didn't really think of that.”

Oliver swallows the lump in his throat “Right of course. It's fine, forget-forget I brought it up.” He shrugs off

Connor smiles, seeing the error in his words “Only because I didn't think you'd want me to. He presses. That you might want to take things slow again…or that you're still unsure about us.”

A smile sweeps across Oliver's face “No, Con. I want you. I want this, us, all of it, I swear to you, I…

Connor closes the space between them and presses his mouth firmly on Oliver's in a bruising kiss. Oliver kisses back just as eagerly, as if even after a week back together they were still making up for lost time.

“Then I would want nothing more than to live with you again.” He breathes when their lips finally part

“Yeah?” Oliver asks breathing in the scent of Connor’s familiar skin

Connor nods “You’re home, Ollie. You always were.”

Oliver stills “Say that again.”

“What?”

“What you just said. Say it again.”

“You’re home?”

“No. The other part.”

“You always were?” He asks confused

“No.”

“Ollie.” Connor whispers,but before he even looks up he knows. “Ollie.” He repeats again, like a prayer. 

Oliver grabs Connor and kisses him fiercely. “I've missed hearing that Connor. I’ve missed you. So _so_ much.” He chokes as he pulls Connor into him, burying his face in his neck.

Connor hugs him back just as tightly, letting all the pain of the last 3 months be forgotten. “I’ve missed you too, Ollie. More than you know.”

 

_FINIS_


End file.
